Save our Planet earth!
by I love books56
Summary: Earth, our planet faces many evils which have to be overcome...I know this isn't a fanfic, but please read...
1. Chapter 1

**SAVE OUR PLANET EARTH!**

You are travelling in a spaceship which travels at the speed of light. You are looking for terrestrial planets other than your own. You have travelled a distance of almost about a 1000 light years. Age is a not a problem for two reasons- one being that you are travelling so fast that you are ageing very slowly. The second being that you actually do age very slowly. Very, very, very, very, very, (very to the power 100) slowly.

You pass beautiful galaxies (only two of them actually), breathtaking nebulae, and zipping comets. You even pass a neutron star (a star that has passed supernova stage and is just on the verge of fading away into- Who knows? It could be a black dwarf or even a black hole!)

You finally spot a galaxy by the name of _Milky Way_. In Milky Way, you spot many terrestrial planets but the one that appeals most to you is a planet by the name _earth_. It is present in a system by the name of '_Solar system'_ with its centre as an average sized star named '_The_ _Sun'_ after which the system is actually named. You enter earth with high expectations. You are not at all disappointed. It is nothing like your bare, barren planet. The beauty of earth leaves you flabbergasted and craving for more beauty from this near perfect planet. Blue liquid called water is the most beautiful thing there. Of course, the green things called trees are also not far behind. Their pulchritude is a treat to your eyes. The soil is rich and fertile. The air you breathe is fresh and clean.

Earth appeals a lot to you. You decide to make it your home. But you have to call the other people in your planet too. So you set off after finally convincing your mind that you will be back. You travel for 350 million years and finally reach your home planet. You tell your fellow beings about earth and all decide to accompany you there. All of you board your spacecraft and leave. It takes you another 350 million years to reach there. 700 million years have passed since your last visit there. You are very looking forward to seeing its beauty again.

But you are in for a shock. Earth doesn't look like it did 700 million years ago. True, it still has trees, water, soil; another strange thing has been added to it. Thousands of types of weird, idiosyncratic creatures who can move and speak a strange tongue have been added to it. There are many who move on four legs, some who move on two. After a lot of research, you find out there are many creatures on earth ranging from animals, plants, small microbes, unicellular animals and specie by the name of _Homo sapiens_ or humans. These are those crazy creatures walking on two legs. You don't need to know their language to know how much harm they have caused to the beautiful, ever giving earth.

You are shocked. The earth has completely changed because of them. The once fresh air is now polluted with many harmful gases ranging from carbon monoxide to methane and oxides of sulphur. The beautiful green trees are being cut down for various needs. The wonder liquid water is also polluted beyond measure. The soil has also lost many of its nutrients in many places. Why, even those peaceful creatures who mind their own business, the animals are tortured for fulfilling their selfish needs. What's more shocking is the human beings are treating their own race badly.

You decide something has to be done. These humans have crossed their limits. What if they destroy earth? NO WAY! You disguise yourself as a human being and let yourself into their way of life. You object to many of the things they do. But it is not easy. No one is ready to understand how much harm they are causing. You are about to give up hope when another human being comes up and supports you. You gather many more followers and do all you can to put a stop to this evil. You plant trees, throw the garbage you collect by the day in dustbins, use more of public transport, treat animals with love and get any poacher or someone who is trading in animals arrested, treat all the poor and needy just as you would treat your friends, organize rallies to raise this issue and suggest measures to save earth.

Friends, let us consider ourselves as that alien who has been sent by God to save this breathtakingly beautiful planet. Let us do all we can for the environment and for our fellow human beings. Let's join hands and do many things, ranging from the small things at home to large gatherings. Heed to its plea for help. There are many who will follow if you start. And you are not alone. God has sent you, so he will always remain with you.

_In this cosmos of wonderful and stupefying jewels of whose beauty writers have spent their lives describing, _

_Lies a Big Blue Marble worth inscribing_

_In the history of those baguettes,_

_No human being can ever pay its debts,_

_It must have won all the __callisteia__,_

_Must have bagged all the prizes for generosity,_

_For such a Precious planet can never be found,_

_For its perfection it has been crowned,_

_So emancipate it from its pain,_

_Don't make our boon a bane._


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she finished reading it, Hermione Weasley turned to look at her kids, Rose and Hugo.

"Muggles wrote that?" Hugo asked.

"Yes they did, Hugo," Hermione answered.

"So what does it have to do with us?" Rose said.

"It does, Rosie," Hermione said, "To all of us. Aren't we all a part of this planet? And remember, your Grandparents are muggles."

"Yeah, right," Hugo said, "Can't we just stop all these issues with magic?"

"Even if you stop them, people will continue doing them," she replied, "And don't even think you can use a confundus charm to do it, because it has only short term effects."

"Imperius curse?" Rose said, almost apologetically.

"Even if you do that, will the muggles be doing the deed willingly? And it is illegal too…" She cast her mind back into the past, when professor Moody ( Barty crouch jr.) had tried it on students and thought it best not to mention.

"I love earth," Rose said softly.

"So do all you can to preserve it," Hermione replied.

"Anyway, mum, I need your help with the Specialis Revelio spell," Hugo said. "Let me help you," Rose said, taking on the Miss know it all tone. Rather, insufferable know it all, Hermione remembered prof. Snape's words. As she watched her children walk away, a small smile came to her face. At least I managed to teach them a good thing today, she thought. Muggles really need to do all they can to save earth….. I know this isn't exactly a proper HP fanfic, but I just needed to write this to spread awareness…and through the smartest witch of her age and my favourite HP character, Hermione….. If you guys want to read my HP- percy Jackson fanfic, then please check out- .net/s/7935087/1/the_greatest_prophecy_of_them_all Thank you for reading! 


End file.
